


[HIATUS] Ongniel Stories

by Woonie_Ongniel



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Actors, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Celebrity Crush, Domestic, Eventual Smut, Fanboy, FanboyxCelebrity, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, I miss ongniel, Idols, IdolxFanboy, M/M, OngNiel is science, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2019-11-07 15:30:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17963201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woonie_Ongniel/pseuds/Woonie_Ongniel
Summary: Small ongniel drabbles because I miss them so much!Hope everyone will like it... ;)





	1. I

Seongwu has been feeling very uneasy because of a certain boy. That said boy hasn’t been active in their group chat lately. He doesn’t reply to his messages either or answers his calls. He has been literally MIA. He is starting to be very worried, because he can sense that there is something very wrong with him and he doesn’t like it at all.

  
So, when the news that Daniel has been unwell because of those fucking haters, Seongwu just wants to punch them in their faces. How can they hate a boy that is nothing but the mo st amazing and unselfish person that he has known? A person that always put the others well being first than his own. Seongwu just wants to put those fucking assholes in a room and blow them off.

  
Seongwu is really pissed with this news that he throws his phone to the other sit of the van. But he is even more pissed because Daniel or Jisung didn’t tell him this personally and now he can’t be with his Daniel. Seongwu sighs. Today of all days he as to fly to Japan due to a contract to be the new model for The Spring Home. Yes, he is going to replace Daniel as the new face of this brand. Seongwu sighs again. He just wishes to be in their shared room again, because there he could give all the comfort words and all the hugs and kisses to his boyfriend. Yes, Ong Seongwu and Kang Daniel have been boyfriends since the produce days, but now that they “graduated”, like Daniel likes to say it, it’s been very hard for them to be together like they used to do in Wanna One days. Some days he wishes to be just a normal person…

  
At this moment Seongwu doesn’t want to go to Japan, but to Busan or Daniel's new dorm or wherever he is. Now he just wants to hug and plant thousands of kisses in Daniel's face as he whispers sweet and comforting things to the love of his life. He just wants to assure Daniel that everything is going to be okay. That he is going to be there with him and that he is going to protect him from those stupid motherfuckers haters. Seongwu sighs again, because he knows that he has to do this. He has to do this work, although is heart is sad. Although it's Valentine’s day. Although his soulmate must be suffering. He gave his word and he can't back down now.  
Seongwu knows that now he only can do one thing. He grabs is phone again before his flight…

“ _My Niellie, why didn't you tell me what was happening with you? You know that you don't have to bare the whole world in your shoulders. You can share that burden with me. Don't let those stupid people words getting into you, because you know they are all lies. You are an amazing person. The best person that I ever met. You are so talented in many ways and you are the most unselfish person that I know. You put the other peoples needs first than your own needs. You are always smiling even in those days that you don't have the strength to do it. You are always working and doing your best even when you are tired. You are always encouraging me and the other boys as you are always hipping us in our achievements and that's what made me fall in love with you. You always leave me in mesmerized with your inner beauty. I love you Niellie, and I will always love you._ ”

When Seongwu finished sending the message to Daniel it was time for his flight, so he puts his phone in his back pocket and embarks to the plane. During the flight Seongwu was really worried and depressed. He would give everything to be by Daniel's side right now, even his army of seals. He sighs again. Arriving at the Japan and in his van as he goes to his hotel, Seongwu checks a few times if he has a new message. He frowns every time he sees that there are zero messages. He sighs and curses. When he arrives at the hotel and does the check in. He goes immediately to his room. He wants to take a shower to try to relax and when he is about to do it, his phone rings. He already knows who is the caller. That song from their last album is only for that special someone. His heart skips a beat as he answers…

  
“ _Seongwu-ah. I love you too. I love you so much_!” Seongwu can sense in his voice, how tired and unwell Daniel is. His heart hurts. “ _I need you Seongwu-ah… I can't bare this alone anymore… please, come to me Seongwu-ah…_ ” Daniel says crying. Seongwu cries too. His heart is breaking hearing him crying.  
“ _Wait for me my Niellie. I'll be by your side very fast, you'll see_.” Seongwu says as he grabs his bag and leaves his room. He doesn't fucking care anymore. He is going to go back right now. He is going to Daniel's side. _Fuck this! Niellie is more important than all of this..._

 


	2. Fanboy x Celebrity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not in his lifetime. Not in his dreams. Not in all scenarios Kang Daniel thought that he would spend his night like that...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. I know I have to finish the other part of vampire au, but I had this for so long in my mind and half written, so I decided to finish and here we are. It's all smutty, smutty. Bad kind of smut, but hope you guys enjoy...
> 
> Warning: this chapter is EXPLICIT!

_Not even his wildest dreams Kang Daniel thought that he was going to end up in this kind of situation where he is in some dark alley with is pants and boxers with his dick in someone's mouth. No, Daniel never dreamt of something like this would happen, where is all time idol was on his knees sucking is dick like a lollipop. Has he had dirty dreams with him? Yes, he had. He can’t deny that, but never like this… no, not ever…_

  
Ж

  
It all started five years ago when Daniel was still in is first year of high school. He was at home sick, watching some show on his television when he appeared on his screen. It was just a commercial, but Daniel became mesmerized with his beauty. A raven-haired boy, that was older than him 3 or 4 years with a fair and white skin. He was tall and his body was with amazing proportion. The facial features made him seem like wasn’t Korean at all, because with was so well defined and his jawline was sharp. The eyes of the said boy were deep and dark brown. His eyelashes were long and curvy. And, what it made him even more beautiful to Daniel, was the birth marks that he has on his left cheek. Three dots in form of a small triangle, like a constellation or like stars.

  
After that day, Daniel searched and saw everything about him. He found out that his name is Ong Seongwu and that he was indeed 3 years older than him. Daniel would spend is allowance with Ong merchandise or the things that he would promote. He would watch all his dramas and shows. He would buy every album that Seongwu would release, because to Daniel, not only he was the most handsome man that he ever seen, also he had the most angelic voice to him. his songs where like a lullaby and his happiness. It would make him dream with the owner of those songs.

  
Ж

  
_So, Daniel never dreamed of being in this position where he had to pull Ong Seongwu by his hair for him not to cum in his mouth. Not in his wildest dreams Daniel would think that he would be ravishing Seongwu's mouth with his own mouth and with such roughness. He never imagines that he would hear him moaning his name and asking him to take him between kisses. Daniel, not wanting to wake if this is a dream, doesn’t waste anymore time and unbuttons Seongwu's pants and pulls them down with his boxers too. Then, as he starts kissing Seongwu's jaw and leaving some bites there, he starts to pump with is hand the older's dick. After a bit of pumping, Daniel’s caresses softly the raven-haired hard member tip, that is already leaking pre-cum. Seongwu moans. Daniel lifts with one hand Seongwu's shirt as the other one a bit busy taking some of the pre-cum to use as lube to insert a finger in Seongwu's hole._

  
Ж

  
Don’t get him wrong, Daniel wasn’t obsessed with the famous actor and singer. He was only a fanboy who had a big crush on him. Daniel would go to his fanmmetings, fansigns or shows when he didn’t have school and only in Korea. Truthfully, he couldn't go because he couldn't afford to travel to wherever his Seongwu would go.

  
Daniel is a realistic person. He knows he'll never get a chance with the man of his dreams. He knows that Ong Seongwu is in a level that he’ll never be. So, like a normal human being, Daniel had a few dates with both boys and girls, especially when he entered college. In college Daniel was a wanted man from both genders. His broad shoulders, long and thick legs and his chocolate abs in contrast with his baby face with a mole under his right eye, made everyone crazy about him too. So, Daniel had a little fan club for himself, especially when he had his performances has a dancer. He has enjoyed dancing since he was in the middle school. He did from b-boying to modern dance and with such talented and art. In some of scenarios of his imagination, Daniel would be dancing with Ong Seongwu in such amazing performance that would end with the perfect kiss.

  
Ж

  
_In all scenarios that crossed Daniel’s mind, in none of them he was like this. With his mouth playing, nipping and sucking Seongwu’s nipples as his fingers where preparing the older's ass hole for him. In all that scenarios Daniel never felt so hard, just by hearing Seongwu’s moans and his name. Hearing Seongwu’s calling his name with such sensuality and erotism where like an aphrodisiac for him. Seongwu came after a few more minutes of Daniel fucking finger him as the younger boy found Seongwu’s secret spot. Daniel thinks that this is the most beautiful face he has ever seen, the face of Seongwu with his red cheeks and breathless, still in his high._

  
Ж

  
Even dating, Daniel couldn’t stop dreaming about that man with three stars on his face. So, Daniel continued following Ong Seongwu’s dramas, fansigns and fanmmets. He would still buy his albums and all the merchandising. He even found a part-time job, so he could do that stuff. That led him to have very short relationships, because his partners didn’t like the attention that he gave to the famous man. Even his friends would tease him, sometimes. But Daniel didn’t care. Don’t get him wrong again. Daniel has a crush on the actor, but he wouldn’t spend 24/7 talking or thinking about him. He still goes out and has fun with his friends. He studies and practices. He works on his part-time. He goes on dates and has some wild nights too, like any college student. He just, spend some part of his time day dreaming about a certain raven-haired man.

  
Ж

  
_Not in his daydreams with the older one, Daniel thought that he would be hearing his melodic and breathless voice asking him to fuck his brains out with his huge dick in some dark alley. Daniel happily complies to the older request. So, in one rough trust Daniel's dick enters Seongwu's hot and tight cavern as he kisses him with so much love and desire. Seongwu moans in Daniel mouth. Daniel doesn't move and continues kissing him, until the raven haired says that he can move between kisses. Daniel picked up his pace, making Seongwu whimper and meowing at every rough thrust with his huge and thick dick brushing over Seongwu’s prostate. Finding his sweet spot, Daniel continues thrusting faster and harder and at the same time, Daniel starts pumping the older’s dick with his hand. That makes Seongwu grab the younger’s shoulders with such strength, marking them as he utters a loud moan that Daniel silent with another kiss. This kiss was even more loving and passionate than the last ones. Daniel’s plump lips moved so slow against the raven-haired thin ones, as if he was trying to memorize every part of the other’s mouth. Their tongues moving like a synchronized e perfectly choreographed dance._

  
Ж

  
In the last few fanmeetings, Daniel felt something different in Ong Seongwu’s behavior. It almost seemed like the raven-aired actor was always looking at him. Daniel thought that was absurd. He most be seeing wrong. He was no one compered to him. He was a mere fanboy in a crowed of fangirls and other fanboys. He didn’t even know if Seongwu liked boys or both genders, although he has a big fandom of boys. But Daniel still has that feeling that every time Seongwu says ‘saranghae’ he is looking directly at him. and, every time he feels that, there is a turmoil inside of his tummy and his heart beats so fast, almost jumping trough his mouth. Daniel can’t deny than, he doesn’t have a mere crush. He is deeply and madly in love with the raven-haired man with three moles in his face. Daniel realizes that he is fucked up.

  
In Seongwu’s fansigns, his odd behavior continues only with Daniel. the other fans started to notice too and would give me this weird look that makes him want to open a hole in a ground and hide there. You see, lately, when is Daniel’s turn to have his album signed, Seongwu would grab his hands and with his thumb he rubs gently Daniel’s hand. He would smile wider and tease a bit with Daniel. He would even ask personal things to Daniel or how was his day. He spent more time with Daniel than with the other fans. even when the staff wanted to send Daniel away, Ong Seongwu would send them angry glares.

  
Until, the last fansign came. Daniel thought it would be better if he didn’t go. But, truthfully, he can’t let go. He can’t spend not being able to see the man of his dreams, every time he can. So, everything went exactly the same with him, like in the last fansigns. Except, Daniel didn’t notice at first when he left the stage, the piece of paper in his hand, because of the turmoil of emotions and the nervousness of being in front of the actor that he was been idolized for so long. In his seat, Daniel opens carefully the piece of paper. He feels butterflies on his tummy. His heart his beating so fast. He is in shock and finding hard to breath. He can’t believe in what is written there:

  
**Wait for me today at the back of the building, cute puppy.**  
 **Ong Seongwu** ✨💜

  
In this lifetime Daniel wasn’t expecting this at all.

  
Ж

  
_Not in his lifetime Daniel thought that he would be with his head down sucking the older’s nipples as he slammed hard his dick in and out of Seongwu’s tight cavern, making the older moaning and meowing whenever the younger’s dick touched his prostate. Daniel then moves his lips to the raven-haired face, peppering him with kisses. Daniel senses that the older’s is going to cum soon as he senses his own release coming. They kiss each other again with so much need. Daniel thrusts becomes harder and faster, touching repeatedly Seongwu’s prostate. The raven-haired man screams Daniel’s name as he comes for the second time. Spurs of white shooting from his dick as his cavern clenches around the younger’s dick, droving Daniel to his own release inside Seongwu’s hole. Daniel rides through his own release until he is completely spent. He stays inside of Seongwu’s hole for a little while as they both come down from their high and to catch their breath. Daniel then takes his now soften dick from Seongwu’s hot cavern and both of them collapse on the floor in that dark alley. Both Daniel and Seongwu have finally cached their breath. they still are sitting side by side in the cold floor on that dark place in a complete silence, enjoying each other presences and still amazed with that awesome sex that they just had. Thinking that they fit so well and are perfect together, until Seongwu finally breaks the silence between them, leaving Daniel speechless._

  
_“I like you Daniel. I like you a lot for years now. I’ve been in love with you since that first day that you came for my fansign, I just didn’t have the guts to tell you nor didn’t know if you liked people from the same gender. But I do love you and I want to be with you as your boyfriend. Do you want to be my boyfriend?”_

 

 

 

 

 

It's been two years since that meeting with the actor of his dreams happened and still Daniel couldn’t believe that something like that had really happened. Daniel couldn't believe that he had sex with The Ong Seongwu in some dark alley or the words that came from the raven-haired man mouth after their heated session. Every time that Daniel remembers about that night, he can’t stop the dork smile in his face, or the blushing in his cheeks or the screaming inside or the little giggles that comes from his mouth. Feeling a warm hand squeezing softly his own hand, Daniel wakes up from his reveries and looks to person that just squeezed his hand.

  
“Is everything okay, Niellie?” The owner of the hand that was still grabbing Daniel’s hand asks, “You seemed to be far away… and you were giggling and smiling like a cute dork” He says with a mix of worry and tease. He knows that Daniel doesn’t like to be called cute.

  
“I was just remembering something, hyung.” Daniel says with embarrassment but pouting because of what the other called and said. “Nothing bad.”

  
“What was it?” The other person asks as he cocks his head to one side. Like a cute cat, Daniel thinks. “Don’t pout, you can’t deny tho. You really look cute like that.”

  
“Aish, hyung! I’m not cute. Stop teasing me!” Daniel says still pouting. The other person squeezes his hand gently and laughs.

  
“Aish, this big baby! All right. My manly and sexy man, tell me. What were you remembering that made you giggling like a school girl with a crush?” He says smirking. He really likes to tease Daniel. Daniel sighs.

  
“I… w… was remembering…” Daniel says with such embarrassment that his words don’t want to come out. The other man looks at him expectant. He sighs again as he thinks the stupidity of being like this. He wasn’t a virgin at the time and definitely isn’t now. He sighs again and continues, “I was remembering the night you asked me to be your boyfriend and about what we did before in that dark alley.”

  
“hmm… that was very reckless and dangerous…” He says seriously.

  
“It really was, hyung.” Daniel says with such worried expression, “We could have been caught and you could…” Daniel couldn’t finish, just thinking what could have happen to the other one. The older only nods affirmatively.

  
“But you know what, Niellie…” He says whispering as he sits on Daniel’s lap and puts his arms around the other’s neck, “…I don’t regret even a bit!” He says smiling.

  
“Me neither, hyung.” Daniel says smiling too. He closes the distant between their lips and kisses the older one with so much passion.

 

It’s been two years since that heated night and Daniel still couldn’t believe that he has The Ong Seongwu as his Boyfriend.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you ever have an idea or something that you want just dm ;)
> 
>  
> 
> Hope you had enjoyed this.


	3. Stay With Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kang Daniel has been through a lot with his company. He decided to go away and stopped talking with everyone. It's up to a certain raven-haired boy with three moles on his left cheek to step up and do something about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What can I say? This Daniel thing made me do this ;_; 
> 
> Let's hope for the best and pray for him to be free from that ass agency.
> 
> #standbyDaniel #ForeverDanielFans
> 
> It's just a small one. 
> 
> Hope you guys like this ;)

Since the last concert of W anna One, the past few months has been very hard for Daniel. He never expected that his dream would be so hard to achieve. He never expected to be the center of the most wanted group, nor did he expected to be the most wanted idol of the moment. Fans and friends call him the son of Korea. The man with the Midas touch, just because everything that he advertises is sold out in a second. the idol that wins all the polls and the most anticipated debut of the moment. The pressure is high and Daniel doesn’t want to fail the expectations from his fans. 

What Daniel, definitely wasn’t expecting is what his company did to him. Especially not after everything that Daniel  did for them. He knows that every agency in Korea would want him, but he is a loyal person and decided to stay with them. He even signed a contract with a new created sub-agency just for him and Jisung.  They said that they will take care of their artists. How Daniel was so wrong.

Everything started when the contract began to take effect and they took all Daniel SNS from him, preventing him from communicate with his fans or even respond to some of his members comments in Instagram, especially the one from the one who was his roommate for the past year and half. Daniel is not naive  or stupid , he knows that they know about the special relationship that he has with the raven-haired boy with three moles in his left cheek.  From there everything escalates to bigger and awful things. Someone, a savior, gives to Daniel his contract and he sees there that he was ‘sold’ like a slave to a third party. Daniel then realizes why he has  not been active like all the other boys  and that he was  deceived by his own agency. That they are a bunch of wolves that only want his peace of meat, or in this case, the money that he makes. 

To Daniel is not about money. Of course, money is always good so he can provide a good life for his mother. But that is not that question here. It’s about loyalty, trust and respect. Things that he wasn’t receiving from them. He even tried to have them cooperate and going back in that breach of the contract. Instead the agency started to badmouth him and doing media play with a lot of lies, trying to make back down. Making, a few of his so called ‘fans’ turn against him, although, most of his fans were still with him and on his side.  Telling him to fight for his rights and for what he wants. He just wants to do what he loves to do, being on stage preforming and with the fans that he loves so much.  But seeing the way that his agency was dealing with  all of  this, Daniel had no other choice, but to open another IG account and to go to court for the request of the suspension of his contract with them.

 

Daniel was so tired of his agency lies and stupidity. He was sad with all the bad things that were being said by people hired by his agency.  He was so regretful towards his fans, for making them wait for him and he was feeling ashamed towards Jisung, for in some way doing this and having his fans doing some bad posts in Jisung official SNS’s. So, that’s why he decided to leave the agency’s dorm and went to his hometown in Busan, till the day that he was to go to court. That’s why he left all the press talking to his lawyers. That’s why he hasn’t come to his fans yet or been active in his new IG account. That’s why he stopped talking with his members in their group chat or not replying to their messages or not answer their calls, even from his special one.  H e was so down and feeling lonely and at the stage zero again that he didn’t want to talk with anyone.  It has been a month.  He has not even slept nearly anything at all .  Even the not so little anymore Ori could make him  fully happy .

Daniel was in his bed, lost in his thoughts as he pets Ori, when he heard some loud beatings at his door and someone with a very familiar voice to him, scream ing  and  cursing. That makes Daniel waking from his reveries and mentally thanking God because his mother wasn’t at home right now.

“ _ K _ _ ANG DANIEL! I KNOW YOU ARE THERE. OPEN THIS DOOR IMMEDIATELY! _ ” Daniel sighs and gets up from the bed while the voice keeps scream,  “ _ K _ _ ANG DANIEL OPEN THIS FUCKING DOOR RIGHT NOW! I’LL BREAK THIS DOOR IF YOU DON’T FUCKING OPEN AT THIS INSTANT! _ ” When Daniel opened the door, there in his front was an angry and scary Ong  Seongwu .

“ _ I would love to see you try that with those tiny body of yours… _ __ _ not to mention your low stamina,  _ _ hyung _ .”  Daniel tries to tease him but  Seongwu  only can see a small bit of that bright smile that he loves to see on the younger’s face. 

“ _ I’m glad that you find this fucking amusing, Kang Daniel! _ ” Seongwu  says with still an angry voice.

“ _ What are you doing here? _ ”  Daniel asks going straight to the point.

“ _ What am I doing here? _ ”  Seongwu  asks a little bit taken back with the tone of the other boy, but he continues,  “ _ I am here to know why the fuck did you go MIA with us. You don’t know how worried we have been with you? How I have been so worried with you, that I can’t even concentrate on my schedule or in reading my damn script _ …”

“ _ And that was a reason for you to come all the way to Busan? _ ”

“ _ Well excuse me for being sick worried about not having a single news from my boyfriend _ _ , for fuck sake. _ ”  Seongwu  tells him with an angry and sad voice,  “ _ You didn’t even pick my calls or answered my messages… _ __ _ I was  _ _ getting paranoid and quite stressed _ _ , so much that I grabbed my manager car _ _ , without him even dreaming about it _ _  and drive all the way here _ …”

“ _ I’m sorry  _ _ hyung _ .”  Daniel says with such an apologetic tone. Now he is feeling bad because of the way he talked with the older one and for making him worried about him. “ _ I was just... I am... _ ” Daniel can’t say anything anymore. Seeing the older one, all the pent-up emotions came to him and he started to cry. 

It brakes  Seongwu’s  heart seeing the person that he treasures and loves the most like this, so thin and with dark bags under his eyes. Seeing Daniel so fragile makes him crying inside.  Seongwu  hugs Daniel while saying comforting and loving words to the younger. They spend some time like this, till Daniel finally calms himself down. 

“ _ You know it’s not your fault, right? _ ”  Seongwu  says with a soft voice as he cleans with his thumb the last tears from Daniel’s face. The latter puts his head down. “ _ Daniel... Kang Daniel! Look at me, please. _ ”  Seongwu  says as he grabs the younger’s cheeks with his hands, making him to look in his eyes. “ _ It’s not your fault what that shitty company of yours is doing now. They only want you has their money maker, so you are doing the right thing, do you hear me? _ ”

“ _ But,  _ _ hyung _ _.. _ .”

“ _ Don’t! Your fans and the members are on your side. I am on your side for the worst and the better. Even with their media play you are accomplishing a lot of things and you know the truth. They are afraid of losing their money maker, s that’s why they are inventing all this fucking  _ _ bulshits _ _. Your true fans know the truth and they keep defending and trusting you. The members are all on your side. Yes,  _ _ Jisung _ _  too. He is so proud of you. _ ” Knowing what Daniel was going to say,  Seongwu  quickly says, “ _ I know the truth and I couldn’t be prouder of you and your bravery. I would love to scream to the world that, that’s my boyfriend everyone. I know the amazing and selfless person that you are and I fell in love. _ ”  Seongwu  says with such a sincere and convincing voice that makes Daniel smile  genuinely  for the first time in months. “ _ So, stop being like this. Stop pushing the members away. Stop pushing me away, because I am not going away anytime soon. I'm here to stay, Kang Daniel. _ ”

Daniel feels so overwhelmed and with his heart full of love and happiness that he can’t say anything. He just grabs Seongwu’s face and kisses the daylights of him. It's a kiss full of passion and desire, at the same time it’s a kiss that assures him that everything is going to be okay now and that he believed and he was grateful to Seongwu’s words. A kiss that shows that they were missing each other so much. 

When they stop kissing to search for some air, they look at each other and Daniel nods as he says “ _ Thank you so much. I missed you so much,  _ _ Seongwu _ _ -ah. _ ”

“ _ Then don’t do something like this again, or I'll kill you. _ ”  Seongwu  says as he gives a peck in Daniel’s lips, “ _ I missed you too _ .”  Seongwu  gives him another peck. “ _ I love you, my  _ _ Niellie _ .”

“ _ I love you too, my  _ _ Seongwu _ _ -ah _ .” 

They spent the rest of the day talking, making out and cuddling. The duo even made a video call to the group chat. The other members were so relieved to see Daniel. First, they nagged him because they have been so worried about him. Then, they told him encouraging words and for him to keep fighting, because that company doesn’t deserve him.  Jisung  even told me to not feel guilty or ashamed and that he was still proud of him and his courage. That he loves him so much. All the other boys told him the same, that they were proud and they loved him. The eleven boys ended their conversation with Daniel with tears in his eyes and the others saying that they were here for him. Daniel, finally feels that everything is going to be okay and that he isn’t alone. He finally can breathe without feeling guilty or regretful. 

 

When the night came,  Seongwu  asked about Daniel’s mother and the latter said she was with some relatives. Then, the comfortable silence between them came. It was time for  Seongwu  to leave, but both  Seongwu  and Daniel don’t want that. They want to stay together. They want to keep up the wasted time they had been apart.

“ _ Do you want me to go now? _ ”  Seongwu  asks with hope in his voice.

“ _ Do you have a schedule tomorrow? _ ” Daniel asks him and  Seongwu  shakes his head as saying no. “ _ Then, no. Don’t go. Stay with me, Seongwu-ah _ .”

“ _ Always _ .”  Seongwu  says with a sincere and loving smile as he hugs again the younger boy. Daniel returns the smile. Finally,  Seongwu  sees that bright smile that made him fallen in love.

 

That night they spent talking, kissing and cuddling like they used to do in their dorm. In their world. That night Daniel slept so well with the only person that could making him calm, in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to talk or do some request ;)


End file.
